<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up All Night for Good Fun by HootJock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907884">Up All Night for Good Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootJock/pseuds/HootJock'>HootJock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootJock/pseuds/HootJock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wants a good time and so over Kageyama not even attempting to get what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up All Night for Good Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021 jam with awesome friends. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa wanted nothing more than to spend a good night catching up with his pal Shoyo at the hotel bar. It was their first Olympics, and things couldn’t have been more exciting. What he didn’t expect was how much of a drag it would be to also spend it watching Kageyama’s pathetic face seething with how badly he wanted Hinata. Of course, Hinata was oblivious to it. Who wants to be looked at like you scuffed their brand new shoes? He had grown, but most of his prodigy’s skills were still on the court.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his intention to make Kageyama a third wheel, but it was impossible to resist Hinata’s inherent flirting. His meaty thighs called for Oikawa’s hand to brush them. In the height of conversation he leaned in to talk into Hinata’s ear. There was no need to, but his admiration for the small fool made him want to come closer. </p>
<p>He was fighting the urge to pull Hinata into his lap until he noticed something very interesting and chose to down the rest of his beer instead. He took a glance between Kageyama’s legs again to make sure his eyes weren’t fooling him and grinned.</p>
<p>“Let’s keep this hell of night rolling and move up to my room. I’m going to head up for a shower, but my door’s always open.” </p>
<p>The shower soothed his muscles as he thought about having another night with Shoyo. He wasn’t sure if Kageyama would accept the invitation, but Shoyo wouldn’t turn down any fun to be had. He was half hard as his memories danced through their fling in Brazil. </p>
<p>The memories were interrupted by the sound of his hotel door being bashed open followed by panting and laughter. </p>
<p>“Beat you again! Getting slow in your old age?”<br/>“You fit through the damn elevator door sooner than I could, asshole.”</p>
<p>As he gently dried his hair with a towel, Oikawa came out of his bathroom to find that Hinata had Kageyama pinned against the wall and pulled him from his shirt into a kiss. The two were already out of breath from racing and the sudden physical heat made every gasp heavier. </p>
<p>They had been so close for almost a decade, and Kageyama still wasn’t prepared for Hinata. There was no time wasted before his hands were shoved under Kageyama’s shirt and groping at his muscles until he ripped the shirt off completely. </p>
<p>The instant that Hinata moved his kisses down his neck, he made a gurgling moan. Contact was broken and Hinata looked at him directly in the eye like he was searching for something. </p>
<p>“Do it. Just do whatever,” Kageyama didn’t know what he wanted other than everything Hinata had to give. </p>
<p>Oikawa set his towel on the chair and combed his fingers through his hair until he was satisfied before making his way behind Hinata. He didn’t appreciate being ignored while he was naked. When his pelvis met Hinata’s ass, he looked up at Oikawa looming over his shoulder. Hinata turned up to him and their lips drew together and melded into one.</p>
<p>They were immediately swept up in the gravitation of Hinata’s energy and spiraled around their sun at his whim. As he ground his hips against Kageyama’s, Oikawa met with the same pace. </p>
<p>Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama and slipped his hands down his shorts to pull them closer with each movement as he grabbed his ass. He broke his kiss and moved his attention back to Kageyama’s neck. Instead of the ugly gurgle he made before, he made a sharp gasp that called Oikawa’s attention. He dared to think it was kinda cute. Their eyes with a gaze and Oikawa leaned forward, bringing the three of them closer, and he brushed his lips against Kageyama’s. </p>
<p>The three of them parted as Hinata bucked his hips back to get some space and slipped behind Kageyama to put him in the middle. Everything had been such a blur to Kageyama that the fact that Oikawa was completely naked was suddenly clear only as their bare chests made contact. </p>
<p>He looked into Oikawa’s eyes with frustration. It caught him off guard and let out a laugh leaving Kageyama flustered. It was the very same look he gave Hinata at the bar—one of desire he didn’t know how to approach. Oikawa came back for the kiss, deeper and sloppier to let him know he had him too. Kageyama didn’t have the same level of experience in any of this, but tried to follow the lead of his old senpai. </p>
<p>Their grinding was interrupted when Hinata shoved his thumbs into the sides of Kageyama’s waistbands and dropped his shorts to his ankles. In stiff movements he kicked them off. Oikawa licked Kageyama’s lips as he put his hand between them and held their hard dicks together. He brought his other hand up to cup his face and deepened their kiss. </p>
<p>The pressure of Hinata’s bare hardon being pressed between the cheeks of Kageyama’s ass abruptly brought him straight to his limit. The deep gurgles in Kageyama’s throat returned and became louder when Oikawa separated their kiss. Hinata’s hand found a space to touch him at the base of his cock as Oikawa stroked them together, and that was it. Kageyama gripped onto Oikawa for balance and groaned as his hips bucked and cum pulsed into his hand. </p>
<p>Kageyama looked up at Oikawa as he was dazed and leaned back into Hinata holding him close with his arms around his waist. Oikawa pulled as much of the cum as he could with his fingers and whipped them on the towel, “that’s a lot of cum, big boy.”</p>
<p>He could only muster a little grunt, “What about you two?” </p>
<p>“Oh, Tobio. We’re not done.” </p>
<p>Hinata shoved through them getting ready for a jump and shouted,“Race y’all to the bed!”</p>
<p>It was a long night of fun that was just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>